


The Deal

by justeruriforever



Series: All the ways we might have met (Eruri Porn) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Exploitation, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, sexual favours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justeruriforever/pseuds/justeruriforever
Summary: “And that’s all I have to do, is it?  Suck your mate’s cock.  Then you let me in, no questions asked?  No more bullshit?”  Levi wasn’t at all fazed by the man’s audacity, he just wanted to get into the club, and he was too impatient to care what he was about to agree to.  “Yes”.





	1. The Deal (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This should have really been a one-shot, but I was too eager to upload, so it's going to comprise of 3 short chapters instead.  
> Enjoy

 

Levi was running late.He had planned to get to the club by 10:30pm, and it was now passed midnight.He’d been caught up on the phone to his Uncle Kenny, dealing with one of his Uncle’s typical financial crises.He was furious and desperate for a drink.He’d been to the club every night that week, and usually managed to slip through an open fire-escape at the back, unnoticed by the rather zealous doormen at the front.They were new and pretty tough looking – two great blonde hulks.However tonight some dick-wad had shut the fire-escape, so Levi had to make his way through the line of punters at the front door.

 

“Do you have any ID on you Sir?”A meaty, tanned forearm blocked Levi’s entry.Levi irritatedly moved to take his wallet from his jeans pocket.“Fuck!”It had dawned on him he’d left his wallet on the kitchen side, having caved-in and used his bank card to pay off one of Kenny’s many debts.“No.But I’ve been here every night this week, ask anyone”.Levi maintained a certain level of calmness in his response, not wanting to rile the rather beefy looking, tall blonde.“Sorry Sir, but I’ve never seen you here before.Hey, Erwin, have you ever clocked this guy before, he says he’s been here every night this week”.The other blonde, merely looked over at his colleague as he’d spoken, then his eyes had quickly scanned Levi.“Nope”.He then merely turned to continue vetting the customers in the long queue.

 

“Oh for fucks sake!I haven’t got time for this.Can’t you just let it slide, just this once?”Levi was now annoyed; his slate-grey eyes had narrowed as he tried to appeal to the doorman.“No sorry.No ID, no entry”.“I’m thirty-fucking-five!”“Well you look more like twenty.Can’t take the risk, sorry.The boss will have my balls”.“Know the boss well do you?”“Well enough to know he’d sack me on the spot if I let every pleading twink I stop on the door, without ID, into his club”. “I’m late already and in a foul mood, and you, you big-ass fucker aren’t helping at all”.“There’s no need for the insults young man”.“What. The. Actual. Fuck.A minute ago you were calling me a twink!”Levi was now poking the tall blonde in the chest with his index finger, he felt the hard muscles of the man’s pecs resist his jabs.

 

“Mike, do you need some assistance?”The other security guy – Erwin – looked over at his colleague being jabbed by the irate Levi.“Nah mate, I got this”.Mike had casually dismissed Erwin’s offer of help, looking down at Levi with a certain amount of amusement.“Persistent little guy, aren’t you?”“Hey, watch who you are calling little, you big ass goon!”If there was one thing Levi hated it was sizest comments, particularly those that drew attention to his certain limitations in that area.“Look, Mike, it’s imperative that you let me in”.“Imperative eh.You learn that big word at college did ya?”That was it, Levi gave the guy his best death-stare scowl, and he folded his arms resolutely.

 

It seemed to do the trick, the expression on Mike’s face mellowed somewhat at the moody, raven haired man in front of him.“Look, if you really wanna get in the club that badly, I’ll cut you a deal”.Mike had bent down, speaking in a low voice, that couldn’t be easily overheard.“Oh yeah.What kind of deal?”Levi was intrigued, he’d often thought door security were sketchy individuals with low morals – perhaps this guy was planning on proving him right.“I’ll let you in the club, if you suck my mate Erwin, there, off”.He pointed over to the other man, who was busy talking to a customer, in complete oblivion.“He hasn’t had a good blow in months.I’m sure he’d enjoy your pretty little mouth stretched around his cock”.“And that’s all I have to do, is it?Suck your mate’s cock.Then you let me in, no questions asked?No more bullshit?”Levi wasn’t at all fazed by the man’s audacity, he just wanted to get into the club, and he was too impatient to care what he was about to agree to.“Yes”.Confirmed Mike.“It’s a deal”. Levi had replied with little, or no thought.“Pleasure doing business”.A broad, rather creepy smile had spread across the blonde’s face, as he’d turned to shout over to his colleague.


	2. The Deal (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t need to do this”.  Erwin said, still shocked at the raven’s unexpected forwardness.  “Sure I do.  A deal’s a deal”.  Levi replied flatly, his petite hand ferreting inside Erwin’s underpants to manhandle his ever burgeoning erection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure whether I've cracked writing good blow-jobs or not yet.  
> Feedback much appreciated.

“Oi, Erwin!”Mike shouted, beckoning his handsome colleague over, but Levi had already swept by the taller male, and grabbed the stunned blonde by the front of his shirt.“If I’m gonna do it, we’d better go in the side alley.There are no cameras there”. The raven stated, dragging Erwin behind him into the poorly lit alleyway.“Do what?” Erwin stuttered at Levi, throwing an astounded glance back at Mike, who merely smirked and threw up his hands.“Suck your dick”.Levi deadpanned in reply.“Suck my … dick …?”Erwin parroted back, incredulously.“Sure, why not”.Levi shrugged away Erwin’s disbelief, and pushed the blonde against a grimy brick wall in the back alley.“Not the nicest setting to be on my knees, but I’ve done it in worst places”.Levi hadn’t been joking.Years ago, during his time on the streets, Levi had sucked many a cock to earn a living.He’d become pretty adept at giving head, and frequently had repeat customers who couldn’t get enough of his talented mouth.Those times had thankfully passed, and he only occasionally gave blow-jobs for pleasure now, but he hadn’t lost the knack of the pro.

 

As Levi settled on his knees, having to sit up on them because the blonde was so fucking tall, he palmed firmly at Erwin’s still clothed groin – a half-hard, substantially sized cock greeted his wandering hands.“Getting excited already big guy, huh?And I haven’t even wet my lips yet”.Levi scoffed, at Erwin, reaching his arm higher to lower the man’s fly-zip.He looked up at Erwin with a hooded grey stare, that almost took the blonde’s breath away.“You don’t need to do this”.Erwin said, still shocked at the raven’s unexpected forwardness.“Sure I do.A deal’s a deal”.Levi replied flatly, his petite hand ferreting inside Erwin’s underpants to manhandle his ever burgeoning erection.“Wow, this thing goes on forever”.Levi stated, as he eased Erwin’s cock out of his pants.His thick, hard member stood erect, proud, the over-heated skin tingling against the chill of the evening air.Levi took the head of Erwin’s cock firmly between his thumb and forefinger, and stretched back the pliant foreskin, exposing the rosy, mushroom head.“I hope you’ve washed your dick. I don’t fancy sucking on owt cheesy”.“I’m clean”.Erwin snapped quickly in reply, flushing at Levi’s rudeness.

 

Levi licked his lips delectably, and moved his head forward to nuzzle at the masculine scent of Erwin’s groin. “Mmmmm, a guy could lose himself in that smell”.Erwin’s thatch of blonde hair smelt musky, and faintly of sweat and sex.Levi rubbed his button-nose from his pubic hair, up the length of Erwin’s cock, his hot tongue following its path, until he reached the slit, which was weeping now, with clear, sticky pre-cum.Levi allowed himself a brief taste of the man’s emission, and he hummed at the taste against his tongue.He then opened his mouth wide, thin lips moved to cover his pearly white teeth, as he swallowed the head of Erwin’s throbbing cock, taking down each inch as slowly as possible.So tortuously slow that Erwin emitted a low, long, breathy moan, as he placed his palms against the cool brick of the wall behind him, and threw his head back in defeatist pleasure.

 

Erwin had been stimulated orally before, by many mouths and many men, but none felt as fiery and as skilled as Levi.His tongue worked overtime to track moistly against the prominent veins and ridges of Erwin’s member, as his throat relaxed and opened sufficiently to accommodate all eleven (plus) inches of the man’s thick, hard cock.Once the weight of Erwin’s cock was pressing against the back of Levi’s throat, he began moving back and forth, his raven-haired head bobbing rhythmically and vigorously as he systematically deep-throated the blonde, all the while maintaining a firm and arousing suction with his taut, over-stretched lips.

 

Erwin soon lifted his head off the wall, to watch this feat, and admire the near-perfect skill of the raven.He found himself mesmerised by the way Levi’s mouth stretched unfeasibly to cater for Erwin’s huge cock, and the way, once fully-seated in the raven’s throat, the erotic bulge of the intrusion, was clearly visible in Levi’s neck.Erwin found himself groaning continuously at the sight, arousal lighting like a fire in his core.His fingers tingled with the urge to push Levi’s head down firmly, forcing him to hold Erwin’s cock deep in his throat until all his breath was spent and his eyes were watering, but he kept his hands, now clenched with pent-up desire, against the rough surface of the wall.

 

All too suddenly, Levi pulled his mouth from Erwin’s cock.A single string of clear saliva still connecting mouth – to – dick. The loss of warmth encasing Erwin’s member made the blonde shudder, and look directly at Levi, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.“I’m open to a little audience participation you know.You don’t have to be all polite and just stand there.By all means use my mouth.Fuck my face”.Levi’s red, swollen lips spoke the words to Erwin as his ears buzzed and his eyes glazed-over with overwhelming lust.He cradled Levi’s silky raven hair with his broad palms, and pushed the smaller man’s soon open mouth back onto his waiting cock.As Levi took the man’s cock back, deep into his throat, Erwin clenched his ass and thrust in harshly.He quickly became accustomed to using both his grip, in Levi’s hair, and his thrusts, in tandem, driving deeply into Levi’s mouth with each inward movement.Tears formed at the corners of Levi’s steel-grey eyes, and ran, unacknowledged, down onto his flushed, ruddy cheeks.

 

It was lewd and furious and fucking perverse, and Erwin was loving the control he had over the pliant raven, and his extraordinary mouth.Fire coiled in his groin, and his ball-sack tightened, signalling his impending climax.“Are you gonna swallow all my load like a good boy, hmm?”Erwin felt decidedly filthy speaking to the smaller, younger man in such terms, but he was too far-gone, in extreme lust and pleasure to pay his concerns much mind.Levi merely hummed his positive response around Erwin’s cock, the exquisite vibrations coming from his throat moving to finally tip the blonde over the edge. One final deeply penetrating thrust and Erwin felt his dick explode, pulsing wave-after-wave-after-wave of spunk down the man’s abused throat.Levi’s Adam’s apple bobbed relentlessly as he attempted to swallow down the entire salty load.

 

As soon as Erwin was able to, he edged gently back-and-forth in Levi’s still wide-open mouth, winding down his expected period of post-climax over-sensitisation.Traces of cum and saliva began to froth at the edges of Levi’s puffy mouth.And then with his last gentle thrust, Erwin allowed his softening cock to slip erotically from between Levi’s lips.The raven immediately pulled himself to his feet, wiping the corners of his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket.“Fuck Blondie, that wasn’t exactly the taste I was expecting from my first drink of the night, but it was delicious all the same”.He then turned on his heel, and walked down the alleyway, disappearing through the front doors of the club, leaving Erwin slumped, boneless against the alleyway wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS Apologies for the blatant Yorkshire 'owt' creeping in there - I just couldn't resist.  
> It means 'anything' for those not conversant in Yorkshire ;-)


	3. The Deal (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Smith, isn’t it?” The voice asked. “Yes”. Erwin replied. “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure?” He continued, hoping the man in the chair would turn and give him his attention.

 

It was just past 3am, and Mike and Erwin were climbing into Erwin’s car, finally having finished their night security shift on the doors of Club Sina.Erwin was still reeling from the earlier incident, but had left it until now to properly admonish Mike about it.“I don’t know what the fuck you were thinking Mike.You know how valuable this contract is for Security Corps.Why in the hell would you pull a stunt like that?”“You enjoyed it didn’t you?”Mike retorted.“That’s not the point Mike, and you know it.The guy was clearly underage, and the whole thing was just, … wrong.You can’t just abuse your position like that.What if he complains to the Manager?We’ll lose the contract, and get the worse kind of reputation for the business”.“He won’t complain Erwin.The little twink got what he wanted from the deal, didn’t he?Hell, he probably sucked off a few more guys inside the club, to get a beer or two”.“I don’t care Mike.Pull a stunt like that again, and so help me God!”

 

Erwin was still annoyed when he made it back to his apartment – and was struggling to deal with the conflicting emotions he was experiencing.Sure, he’d enjoyed the blow-job. Hell - he’d more than enjoyed it – it had been the best damn blow-job he’d ever received.And the petite raven had been a gorgeously, enthusiastic little creature.But his business and its reputation meant everything to Erwin.Security Corps had been given a week’s trial period staffing the door of Club Sina, and sexually exploiting one of its customers was so unbelievably misguided. He couldn’t understand why Mike had been so bloody nonchalant about it.He couldn’t help but think they’d well and truly blown such a gift of an opportunity.

 

The loud ringtone of Erwin’s mobile pulled him out of a deep sleep.He rolled towards his bed-side table and blindly grabbed for the offending item.Through sleep-blurry eyes he saw the caller was Mike.“Yep Mike, what’s up?”He answered, his words thick and sluggish.“Alert called.The boss wants to see us.2pm at Club Sina.I can’t make it. I’ve got a lunch date with Nanaba.You ok to go it alone?”“Huh … if I must”.Erwin replied grimly, rubbing the numbness from his face.“Let me know how you get on”.Mike stated, before abruptly ending the call.“Fuck!”Erwin exclaimed, realising the potential enormity of the situation.He’d been expecting the Manager of Club Sina to contact them today, to discuss how they’d fared over the last week, but given what had occurred last night, Erwin couldn’t help but feel an upwelling of dread rising from his stomach.

 

After a languid shower and a strong coffee, Erwin dressed in his sharpest business suit.Hoping the familiarity of his ‘professional armour’ would boost his flagging confidence.He braced himself for an uncomfortable confrontation as he drove the short distance from his apartment to the nightclub.He’d never met the Manager of Club Sina, but he’d heard plenty about the guy, and his reputation.An ex-streetfighter by all accounts, a hard-nut with a family connection to a larger chain of successful nightclubs.Erwin and Mike had dealt with a bloke called Alert, the Club’s Contracts Manager, when they’d accepted the week-long trial period.Taking in a deep breath, Erwin steeled himself as he alighted his car, and headed towards the now-quiet club.

 

Erwin pressed the intercom and waited.“Enter”.Was the only word of acknowledgement, as the buzzer sounded and he was permitted entry into the club.He made his way towards the Manager’s office, and found the door slightly ajar.Out of politeness he knocked and waited, and again was greeted by a single, and rather stern sounding “enter!”The office was dark, lit only by a small window looking out onto the main street in front of the club.By the window was a large, dark-wood desk, and behind it Erwin could make out the wings of a leather-backed chair – it’s occupant facing away from the desk and out of the window.“Take a seat” - the voice commanded.Erwin complied, and sat, somewhat uncomfortably on the single chair placed facing the desk.

 

“Smith, isn’t it?”The voice asked.“Yes”.Erwin replied.“I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure?”He continued, hoping the man in the chair would turn and give him his attention.“Ackerman”.The voice replied.“Pleased to finally meet you”.Erwin stated genuinely.“Let’s get down to business shall we?” Ackerman declared firmly.“I think we can fix a deal that will suit both parties”.As the man spoke, he rose to his feet – Erwin was first struck by how short the man was.But before Erwin could register anything else about him, the man had rounded the table with swift ease, his hands working furiously at his trouser fly.Just as Erwin was about to speak, he caught a decidedly wicked grin adorn the man’s somewhat familiar, youthful face.“So, you up for making a deal Smith?”The man said, with a lewd tone – speaking with rosy lips that last night had been so seductively wrapped around Erwin’s cock. Levi was holding his erect cock in the tight fist of his right hand and fixing Erwin’s stare with his inviting steel-grey eyes.Erwin opened his mouth, desperate to respond, to acknowledge the man in front of him, to even speak out in protest – but words somehow failed him.Levi moved perceivably closer to the Blonde, deeming Erwin’s open mouth as the only invitation he needed.The deal was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this fic need an epilogue? Yay, or nay?


End file.
